


Play with fire

by Lieblings_Bastard



Series: challenge kiss [7]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Songfic, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, mafia, Мафия!Ау, Ослепление, Современность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Playing with fire, intrigue, victory and defeat. All this mafia.____Игры с огнём, интриги, победы и поражения. Всё это мафия.





	1. Ты ведь это несерьёзно?

**Author's Note:**

> сичэн, R, романтика, кроссдрессинг, немного ангста

— Ты ведь это несерьёзно? — Цзян Чэну наконец-то удалось справиться с первым шоком и найти подходящие — цензурные — слова. За время, которое понадобилось ему для этого, сигарета в изящной руке успела прогореть наполовину, а на полу скопилась маленькая горсточка пепла. — Ради всех богов, Вэй Ин, скажи, что ты несерьёзно. Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову?!

Вэй Ин отставил в сторону опустевший бокал и коварно улыбнулся; вино в его крови подало ему прекраснейшую идею, как они смогли бы выбраться из затруднительной ситуации, что сдавливала их шеи уже много недель.

— К твоему сожалению, я абсолютно серьезен, А-Чэн, — он пожал плечами, улыбка исчезла с его лица, но в глазах продолжали плясать дьявольские огоньки, — мы больше месяца в бегах. Клан Вэнь продолжает искать нас, и это единственный способ проникнуть на приём. Мы не можем рассчитывать, что никто из других кланов не попытается выдать нас Вэням, чтобы заполучить место повыше, а единственный, кто может оказать нам помощь — это твой первый нефрит.

— Именно поэтому я должен надеть платье, чтобы встретиться с Лань Хуанем? — он знал, что в голову его брата приходили странные — пускай и порой гениальные идеи — но серьёзно предложить главе одного из некогда крупных мафиозных кланов нарядиться в платье, чтобы попасть на открытый приём, что проводил клан Лань?

— Подумай хорошенько, А-Чэн, — Вэй Ин в очередной раз без спроса вытащил из его пачки сигарету, подкурил и продолжил, — пускай о вашей связи с первым нефритом знают немногие, но люди догадываются, что между вами по крайней мере дружеские отношения. Я уже молчу о том, что придумывают ярко накрашенные пешки мелких кланов, ожидая, пока их покровители закончат обсуждать важные вопросы на Совете. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю… Но суть не в том. Все знают, что между вами есть какая-никакая, но всё же связь, сейчас мы находимся в бегах; я буду крайне удивлён, если Чжао не решит приставить к Лань Сичэню одного-двух наблюдателей, которые сообщат ему, если ты и первый нефрит встретитесь. А если на приёме появится симпатичная девушка, которая покрутится около главы клана, то вряд ли у кого-то возникнут какие-то подозрения. В конечном итоге это происходит буквально на каждом приёме у каждого клана. Да и всем известно, что Лань Сичэнь одинокий неженатый мужчина…

— Так почему же в платье нарядиться должен я, а не ты? — огрызнулся он; перспектива притвориться девушкой не радовала его от слова абсолютно, и даже встреча с Лань Хуанем, с которым они не виделись больше полугода, не делала эту бочку с дёгтем ни на каплю слаще.

— К сожалению, Вэнь Нин, что будет присутствовать там, ничем не сможет больше нам помочь. Он, может, и помог нам выпутаться из той заварушки, но больше он ни на что повлиять не может, да и я не стану больше подвергать своего возлюбленного риску. Ни его, ни его сестру. А мне обращаться к первому нефриту… Знаешь ли, твой возлюбленный и любовник относится ко мне не то чтобы хорошо. Тебе он окажет помощь с гораздо большей вероятностью. Тем более, неужели ты не соскучился?

Цзян Чэн промолчал, нервно подкуривая новую сигарету. Как бы он не хотел этого признавать, но Вэй Ин был прав. Во всём.

— Я буду похож на трансвестита больше, чем на красивую девушку, которая смогла бы привлечь внимание главы клана, — он прекрасно знал, ради чего мелкие наёмницы миловались около глав и их советников на каждом приёме, сам отбивался от многих таких во времена, пока кланом управляла его мать Мадам Юй.

Вэй Ин в очередной раз коварно улыбнулся, выдыхая в потолок дымок с приятным черничным запахом. Он знал, что ему удастся убедить Цзян Чэна на эту интересную авантюру.

— Не беспокойся, брат, об этом я позабочусь. Точнее, у нас с тобой есть человек, который об этом позаботится.

Цзян Чэн тяжело вздохнул. Он был уверен, что ему всё это не понравится, но выбора не оставалось. Стоило расслабиться и попытаться получить от этого хоть немного удовольствия. В конечном итоге, у него в руках был карт-бланш на соблазнение первого нефрита великого мафиозного клана Лань. Очередного соблазнения.

***

— Я даже не знаю, кто сошёл с ума больше, — заставлять Цзян Чэна замолкать на несколько минут, чтобы подобрать правильные — уже хоть какие-нибудь, желательно цензурные слова — входило в привычку Вэй Ина, — я, когда согласился на эту авантюру, или всё же вы, когда решили, что я действительно буду похож на мало-мальски симпатичную девушку в этом.

— Прекрасное же платье, — прошептала Яньли, в её голосе послышалась обида, — я сама его выбирала.

— Платье, несомненно, красивое, дорогая сестрица, — Цзян Чэн рассматривал коктейльное платье лавандового цвета; на нём оно бы едва ли прикрывало что-то, — но… как вы планируете сделать меня подходящим для такого платья?

— О, в этом ничего сложного, — в голосе сестры послышались нотки, которые слишком сильно напоминали Вэй Ина — от этого Цзян Чэну стало страшно — она мило улыбнулась и продолжила, — немного макияжа, чулки с поясом, укладка, туфли-лодочки на небольшом каблуке — ты и так достаточно высокий — и капелька женской магии. Ты будешь великолепной девушкой, братец. Поверь, это не так уж и сложно.

— Доверься ей, А-Чэн, — наблюдавший со стороны Вэй Ин явно получал удовольствие от происходящего, — наша сестрица знает, что делает.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся он, — иначе платье наденешь ты.

— Прекратите, — мягкий и тихий голос Яньли заставил оборвать пререкания на середине, — у нас нет времени на ваши глупые споры; приём вечером, а у нас ещё очень много работы. Идём, А-Чэн.

***

Вечер только начался, но Лань Хуань уже успел откровенно заскучать: алкоголь он не пил, девушки, что крутились вокруг, его не интересовали, а сыпать комплиментами и лучезарно улыбаться раз за разом откровенно надоело.

Где-то в глубине его души переплетались страх и надежда; он знал, что трём детям клана Цзян удалось выжить после того, как Вэнь Чжао решил уничтожить пошедших против, но те всё ещё оставались в опасности. Он надеялся, что Цзян Чэн отыщет способ связаться с ним, чтобы встретиться, или найдёт возможность попросить помощи иначе, но в его душе зарождался и страх. Страх, что с его возлюбленным что-то случится, что кто-то из клана Вэнь сумеет схватить его.

Рядом послышался очередной стук каблуков, и Лань Хуань уже готовился в очередной раз с боем вырывать из себя комплименты и тёплые улыбки, но его ждал невероятный, великолепный сюрприз, заставивший сердце дрогнуть, а кровь стать горячее.

— Первый нефрит, — низкий, немного грубоватый, будто прокуренный, голос всеми силами старался наполнится тёплом и лаской, — могу ли я просить вас о капле вашего внимания?

Перед ним стояла прекрасная девушка в лёгком тёмно-фиолетовом коктейльном платье, стройные гладкие ноги были обтянуты тонким кружевом чулок, плечи прикрывал тёмный жакет, фиолетовые глаза были ярко подчёркнуты тенями и тушью, губы подведены и слегка подкрашены блеском, чёрные волосы густым водопадом стекали по спине. Чтобы узнать «собеседницу», ему понадобилось несколько секунд, в которые он любовался напоминавшими драгоценные камни глазами. Он знал лишь одного человека, глаза которого казались ему столь прекрасными.

— ВаньИнь, — одними губами прошептал он, а уже громче произнёс, — я не смею отказать столь прекрасной даме. Чем я могу помочь вам, леди? Может быть, вы хотите выпить вина?

— Это было бы прекрасно, — накрашенные губы изогнулись в улыбке.

Взяв облачённого в платье Цзян Чэна под руку, он повёл его в сторону стола с напитками. Около десяти минут они беседовали, Лань Хуань сыпал впервые вполне искренними комплиментами и улыбался.

— Простите, леди, мне придётся покинуть вас, — он легко поклонился, чтобы коснуться губами руки, отстранившись он прошептал, — коридор второго этажа через пять минут, любовь моя.

***

Сильные руки резко прижали Цзян Чэна к спине, на мгновение даже заставив вздрогнуть, но коснувшиеся шеи губы заставили его успокоиться.

— Чья идея нарядить тебя так? — от шеи он переместился выше, обжигая дыханием ухо.

— Вэй Ин, — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, но смех его смешался со стоном, — кто же ещё мог придумать такое? Но эта идея была единственной, что могла позволить нам встретиться.

— Я скучал, ВаньИнь, — не переставая целовать его тело, перемещаясь от одного участка тела к другому, шептал Лань Сичэнь, — так скучал, что готов похвалить твоего брата за эту идею и поблагодарить. Ты так прекрасен, любовь моя.

— Я знал, что ты извращенец, Лань Хуань, — он притянул его к себе, целуя, пачкая чужие губы липким блеском, простонал, когда чужая рука полезла под тонкое платье, коснувшись сначала пояса, на котором были закреплены чулки, затем кружевного белья.

— Кажется, не только я, — он рассматривал слегка припухшие от поцелуя губы Цзян Чэна, покрасневшее лицо и продолжал водить рукой под платьем, прохладными пальцами залезая под резинку кружевного белья, — такой гладкий. Я так скучал, так хочу тебя…

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы слегка не в том положении, чтобы заниматься сексом? — тяжело выдохнул он. Он был бы не против, чтобы Лань Хуань взял его — здесь и сейчас, на весу, заставляя молчать, трахая пальцами в рот, ведь Цзян Чэн такой громкий, когда они не встречаются долго. Но время, место и многие другие обстоятельства играли против них; всё, чем им удалось насладиться — это взаимная дрочка, смешанная с жаркими поцелуями до полной потери воздуха. Лань Сичэню хотелось затащить Цзян Чэна в одну из спален — в это время года особняк клана Лань часто пустовал — но внизу ждали гости, да и он знал, что Цзян Чэн явно прибыл не для того, чтобы насладиться их близостью. Поэтому с трудом отстранившись от возлюбленного, быстро приведя их обоих в порядок, он наконец спросил:

— Чем я могу помочь вам, глава клана Цзян?


	2. Правосудие слепо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Правосудие слепо, — сказал ему однажды на Совете сопровождавший Цзинь Гуанъяо Сюэ Ян, — также слепа и месть. Что уж говорить о ненависти?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сунсяо, pg-13, ангст, романтика

«Правосудие слепо, — сказал ему однажды на Совете сопровождавший Цзинь Гуанъяо Сюэ Ян, — также слепа и месть. Что уж говорить о ненависти?»

В тот день Сяо Синчэнь много спорил с ним, доказывая в том числе, что нельзя позволить ненависти и желанию мести ослеплять. В тот день Сяо Синчэнь даже представить не мог, что однажды ненависть и желание мести ослепит его.

Поднимать с колен и возвышать положение недавно созданного мафиозного клана, чья власть не стояла на годах кровного родства и семейных богатств, было трудно — это стоило Сяо Синчэню многих недель без сна, едва ли не текущего по венам кофе, постоянных переговоров и попыток заполучить расположение одного из пяти крупных мафиозных кланов. Это действительно было сложно, практически невыносимо, но пока его верный снайпер и правая рука Сун Лань находился подле него, для Сяо Синчэня ничего не казалось невыполнимым, а усталость ослабляла свои тиски, что крепко сжимали горло, мешая дышать.

Сун Лань был его силой, но также оказался его главной слабостью.

Его друг и верная правая рука всегда был предельно осторожен, отправляясь на мелкие и не очень задания, которые давал ему глава новорожденного мафиозного клана; именно эта осторожность позволяла Сяо Синчэню спокойно засыпать в те периоды, когда Сун Лань не возвращался в небольшой дом, что стал их резиденцией, по несколько суток подряд.

Дни сменялись неделями, недели — месяцами; их положение постепенно росло, росло и влияние. Приглашение на Совет стало отправной точкой — их приняли, их признали. В тот день Сяо Синчэнь был по-настоящему счастлив, его мечта медленно, но сбывалась. В тот день Сяо Синчэнь был по-настоящему счастлив, покрывая лицо и тело верного снайпера поцелуями, выражая благодарность без слов. Но прекрасное недолговечно, а где идут битвы за власть и положение, в ход всегда шли и коварные, жестокие, кровавые методы.

День сменялся днём, но Сун Лань так и не возвращался с задания, которое, в сущности, можно было выполнить за пару вечеров; в душе главы мафиозного клана зарождалось беспокойство, засыпать в пустой холодной без тепла верного снайпера кровати становилось всё сложнее.

А потом произошло то, что сломало Сяо Синчэня, насквозь пронзило душу и сердце, вырвав последнее и выпотрошив первое. Ранним утром холодного зимнего дня Сяо Синчэнь узнал, что его верный снайпер оказался в плену.

— Даоцзан, — сорванный хриплый голос в трубке заставил Сяо Синчэня вздрогнуть, — даоцзан, прости… Я просчитался.

«Почему ты зовёшь меня даоцзаном? Я далеко не святой, далеко не священник. Я основал мафиозный клан».

Сун Лань тогда долго молчал, подбирая верные слова или просто не зная, что ответить. Когда Синчэнь уже не ожидал ответа, Сун Лань легко коснулся его руки и выдохнул:

«Да, ты не священник и даже не святой, но для меня ты всегда будешь самым чистым. Я не дам тебе запятнать свои руки кровью, я буду твоим клинком».

Сяо Синчэнь слишком поздно понял, что эти слова вполне можно было трактовать как признание в любви.

Голос, сменивший Сун Ланя в трубке, был груб, неприятен и незнаком. Сяо Синчэнь ждал чего угодно: требования выкупов — он бы отдал за него все накопленные за существование клана финансы без раздумий — угроз, всего. Он был готов выполнить всё, что у него потребуют, лишь бы Сун Лань вернулся к нему. Живым. И тогда он руководствовался не тем, что снайпер являлся главным козырем и исполнителем, нет. Синчэнь точно знал лишь одно — если Сун Лань умрёт, то он не сможет простить себе этого. И он не был уверен, что сможет пережить эту потерю.

Но голос на другом конце провода после долгого монолога о сильных и слабых, богатых и бедных, о власть имеющих и тех, кому приходилось подниматься со дна ради власти, не высказал ни единого требования. Лишь коротко назвал адрес и, усмехнувшись, добавил: «Один человек просил напомнить тебе разговор о правосудии, ненависти и мести. Ты всё ещё считаешь, что эти чувства и желания не охватят тебя? Приезжай, посмотри, что сделали с твоей верной собачкой. Спаси его. Если ты, конечно, успеешь спасти свою шавку. А главное, понадобится ли она тебе теперь».

Внутри Сяо Синчэня что-то дрогнуло и оборвалось. Он должен был успеть. Чёрт возьми, он должен был его спасти! Спасти и сказать то, что никогда не произносил, но подразумевал в каждом поцелуе, в каждом касании, в каждой улыбке.

Он должен был успеть.

— А-Цин, — крикнул он, — мне нужна машина. Сейчас же!

***

У мафиозных кланов были свои законы и правила, которые все кланы, несомненно, чтили, а ещё были и методы поднимать своё влияние. Один из них — уничтожить того, кто стоял выше. А ни для кого не было секретом, что Сун Лань являлся одним из главных козырей клана Сяо Синчэня. Верным подарком, когда-то вручённым ему Гуанъяо.

Сун Лань был жив, но Синчэнь не был уверен, что убийство не стало бы для того милосердием. Он нашёл своего снайпера истекающим кровью, с переломанными костями. На лице крови было больше всего, и глава долго не мог понять, почему именно лицо, ведь ран оказалось немало по всему телу. Не мог понять, пока Сун Лань не потянул к нему ослабшие, дрожащие руки.

— Даоцзан… — слова давались ему с трудом, — даоцзан, это ты? Ты пришёл за мной? Я не вижу тебя, даоцзан. Глаза… Глазам так больно.

А после потерял сознание, осев в чужих руках, и лишь тогда Синчэню удалось разглядеть повреждённые, всё ещё кровоточащие глаза.

«А главное, понадобится ли она тебе теперь» — эхом раздалось в его голове.

***

Сяо Синчэнь не знал, сколько денег потратил в клиниках, что принадлежали мафии, просто не считал их, был готов опустошить их казну полностью, лишь бы Сун Лань пришёл в себя.  
Сяо Синчэнь не знал, сколько не спал, сжимая холодную руку, под которой едва прощупывался пульс, слушая, как его верный снайпер метался в бреду, повторяя: «Даоцзан, я люблю тебя… Даоцзан…»

Боль пропитывала его душу, подкармливала ненависть. В те дни, что тянулись вечностью, он всецело осознал смысл тех слов, которые когда-то давно произнёс Сюэ Ян (а давно ли… Время потеряло для него всякий смысл. Всё потеряло смысл, кроме одной-единственной едва теплящейся в руках врачей жизни). Понимал, пропуская через себя, позволяя яду чужих изречений отравить его душу, разжечь ненависть ещё больше. Ему была нужна ненависть, ему нужна была злоба. Он не собирался оставить произошедшее без решения. Он мог бы поднять вопрос о нападении на его подчинённого на Совете; Мафия чтила свои законы, но разбирательство обещало быть долгим, а виновник далеко необязательно оказался бы найденным и наказанным достойно. На тот момент он обладал достаточно высоким положением для того, чтобы просто убить виновника и не понести никакое наказание. Его положение и поддержка нескольких людей заставила бы других закрыть глаза на эту маленькую месть.

— Синчэнь… — с трудом прошептал Сун Лань, — это же ты здесь, даоцзан?

— Да, — он крепче сжал его руку, ощущая, как задрожало его тело, — я с тобой, Сун Лань, я здесь рядом с тобой, мой верный снайпер.

— Твой верный снайпер… — с его губ раздался тяжёлый, переполненный болью, смешок, — уже нет. Какой из меня теперь снайпер, даоцзан? Я потерял свои глаза, я потерял единственный свой шанс быть подле тебя, защищать тебя… Я прошу тебя, даоцзан, убей меня. Я не смогу жить зная, что я больше ни на что не способен, я буду обузой.

— Молчи, — резко оборвал его Сяо Синчэнь, кажется, впервые повысив голос на него, — я вытащу тебя, найду лучших врачей; если есть хоть капля шанса на то, что ты сможешь вновь видеть, я сделаю для этого всё.

— Зачем, даоцзан? Зачем? Мало ли в мире снайперов, готовых убивать во имя поднимающегося мафиозного клана, получая за это деньги?

— Зачем мне снайперы всего мира? Зачем мне мир, где нет тебя? Я люблю тебя, Сун Лань. Всегда любил, но так и не смог сказать тебе этого, хотя давно стоило. Не смей просить меня убить часть моей души, не смей просить меня растоптать и уничтожить собственное сердце.

— Даоцзан… — он попытался ответить, но Сяо Синчэнь не дал ему, целуя и ощущая до сих пор сохранившийся привкус крови.

— Спи, любовь моя, — прошептал он, — тебе нужен отдых.

***

А-Цин — девочка, что жила с ним с раннего детства и стала одним из членов мафии — сидела на небольшом диванчике недалеко от палаты. Сяо Синчэнь видел, как она переживала из-за Сун Ланя. Она была привязана к двум мужчинам действительно сильно, они заменили ей семью.

— Он будет жить, всё будет хорошо, А-Цин, я сделаю для этого всё, — ответил он на повисший в воздухе вопрос.  
Девушка облегчённо выдохнула.

— Но у нас много работы, — он устало потёр виски: сон не грозил ему ещё минимум сутки, — позвони Сюэ Яну, сообщи, что я очень надеюсь, что он всё ещё обладает расположением Гуанъяо. Время отдать мне долг. Если одного слова о долге не хватит, скажи, что я понял те слова, что он сказал мне на совете.

А-Цин лишь коротко кивнула, вынимая из кармана куртки телефон. Сяо Синчэнь же направился на улицу, закуривая на крыльце клиники. Сколько лет он не брал в рот сигарету? А важно ли это?

— Глава клана Лань, — устало произнёс он, когда на его звонок ответили, — я по поводу услуги, которую вы обещали мне, если я приючу тех трёх «гостей». Я готов принять их, но готовы ли рисковать тоже?


	3. Корона короля тяжела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Корона короля одного из глав мафиозного клана тяжела, неправда ли, Господин Яо? — усмехнулся Сюэ Ян, выпуская к потолку густой дым электронной сигареты. — Даже если вы не главный правитель, а лишь верная правая рука старшего брата. Представьте, как будет тяжела корона, когда мы исполним ваш замысел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сюэяо, намёк на сюэсяо, pg-13

Сияющий золотом кабинет Гуанъяо манил своей красотой и убранством, но в тот же миг ослеплял. Прошло много лет, но Сюэ Ян так и не понял, как его наставник мог проводить в это помещении не просто часы, а целые дни, и не у него не начинало рябить в глазах. Ему пришлось просидеть в кабинете, ожидая его хозяина, около часа (Гуанъяо отправился на встречу с подающим надежды на плодотворное сотрудничество между кланами Сяо Синчэнем, отправился он туда с тем, кого можно было назвать подарком для главы новорожденного клана) и у него уже болели глаза; роскошь слепила, золото казалось вычурным.

— Корона короля одного из глав мафиозного клана тяжела, неправда ли, Господин Яо? — усмехнулся Сюэ Ян, выпуская к потолку густой дым электронной сигареты. — Даже если вы не главный правитель, а лишь верная правая рука старшего брата. Представьте, как будет тяжела корона, когда мы исполним ваш замысел.

— Ты сегодня много болтаешь, Сюэ Ян, — Гуанъяо устало потёр виски, голова болела от недосыпа, от огромного количества выпитого за сутки кофе и, конечно, от мерзкого приторного запаха дыма, — кажется, я просил не приносить эту дрянь в мой кабинет.

— Простите, не устоял, — но в коварном, едва ли адекватном блеске его глаз читалось лишь «ни черта мне не стыдно, и ты знаешь это лучше всех», — я могу задать вопрос по поводу одного из ваших решений?

Он лишь едва заметно кивнул, зная, что Сюэ Ян в любом случае спросит.

— Почему вы отдали Сун Ланя Сяо Синчэню? Разве его навыки снайпера не должны были сыграть роль в нашем замысле? — не то чтобы отношения между Сюэ Яном и Сун Ланем можно было назвать тёплыми, но, узнав о замысле Цзинь Гуанъяо, Сюэ Ян явно дал понять, что удивлён и даже несколько… недоволен.

— Ревнуешь? — Гуанъяо прекрасно расслышал в голосе и ревность, и плохо скрытую злость.

— Ни капли, — не моргнув и не задумавшись ни на секунду, соврал Сюэ Ян, — просто интересуюсь.

Гуанъяо хорошо знал, какие отношения ранее связывали Сюэ Яна и Сяо Синчэня, а также знал, что и к снайперу тот питал такую же болезненную привязанность на грани отчаянной одержимости. Любовь Сюэ Яна была страшной. В первую очередь для него самого: сочувствие и теплота жгли его душу, убивали изнутри не хуже любой из известных ныне отрав, но он все равно продолжал цепляться за троих мафиози, что поили его ядом, в котором он так отчаянно искал противоядие.

— Он стал слишком неуправляемым; цепь, на которой он держался, слишком сильно сдавливала его горло, и он решил попытаться вырваться. Разве я могу теперь возлагать надежды на того, кто не способен совладать с собственными эмоциями?

— Вы отдали его Сяо Синчэню, чтобы тот обезумевший зверь внутри Сун Ланя уничтожил его?

— Мне казалось, что ты куда умнее, А-Ян, подумай хорошенько, — Гуанъяо коварно улыбнулся: его оскалом можно было вскрыть вены на запястьях, — подумай и вспомни, как влиял Сяо Синчэнь на тебя.

Сюэ Ян нахмурился, вновь пропуская дым через свои лёгкие.

— Вы надеетесь, что даоцзан сможет укротить его буйный нрав?

— Не просто укротить, — Гуанъяо вновь одарил его дьявольской улыбкой, — исцелить его раны, что я оставил, пытаясь сотворить из него верную пешку в этой игре.

— Вы же помните о данном обещании, господин Яо?

— Естественно, — холодно отозвался он, — отринь свои эмоции, А-Ян, помни, что для нашего замысла чувства лишние.

— Но корону собираюсь надевать не я, господин Яо.

— Но ты же продолжишь быть подле меня правой рукой, у короля должен быть верный советник, а может быть, и кто-то больше. Поэтому, А-Ян, если ты останешься подле меня, тебе придётся разделить тяжесть этой короны со мной.


	4. Падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Но мама… и отец, — шептал Цзян Чэн тихо с толикой безнадёжности и слепой веры в то, что никогда не смогло бы произойти, — они должны уйти с нами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Чжулю/Мадам Юй, pg-13, любовь/ненависть, ангст, смерть персонажа

— А-Чэн! — Вэй Ин тянул сопротивляющегося брата за руку. — А-Чэн, нам нужно спешить.

— Но мама… и отец, — шептал Цзян Чэн тихо с толикой безнадёжности и слепой веры в то, что никогда не смогло бы произойти, — они должны уйти с нами.

Мадам Юй приказала Вэй Ину увести Цзян Чэна и Яньли из поместья и скрыться в безопасном месте.

— А-Чэн, нам нужно найти шидзе, — продолжал тянуть брата за руку Вэй Ин, — мадам Юй обязательно выберется оттуда, как только разберётся с кланом Вэнь. Идём, А-Чэн, шидзе ждёт нас, нам нужно её найти, а потом мы обязательно встретимся с мадам Юй.

Оба знали, что Вэй Ин врал; оба знали, что мадам Юй и все те, кто оставались в поместье, с высокой вероятностью не смогли бы пережить ту ночь. Знала это и сама мадам Юй, отдавая сыну клановое кольцо и револьвер Цзыдянь, что фактически означало, что Цзян Чэн с того мига был главой клана Юньмэн Цзян. Того, что от клана осталось бы к утру.

Вэй Ин понимал, именно поэтому перед уходом тихо прошептал мадам Юй: «Мне жаль… Если бы я.…»

Мадам Юй печально улыбнулась, впервые легко прикоснувшись к щеке и также тихо ответив: «Ты не виноват, Вэй Усянь. Так или иначе, это бы случилось однажды. Уведи моих детей отсюда в безопасное место».

Оба знали правду, но Цзян Чэн упорно не хотел в неё верить, не хотел мириться с тем, что в ту ночь фактически потерял большую часть семьи. Чуть позже Цзян Яньли гладила по волосам содрогающегося в истерике Цзян Чэна. Им предстояло восстановить сгоревшее дотла поместье и заново собрать клан, но перед этим нужно было ещё спасти свои жизни. В ту ночь от одного из сильнейших мафиозных кланов осталось только трое подростков, не знающих, куда бежать и у кого просить помощи.

***  
Свет полной луны освещал одну из спален поместья Юньмэн Цзян; женщина, получившая среди других кланов имя Паучихи, сжимала руки; на подоконнике лежал пистолет. Она не дала бы унести свою жизнь без боя.

— Я же просил тебя уйти, — голос Вэнь Чжулю мог прозвучать громом среди ясного неба. Если бы она не ждала его.

— Ты действительно думал, что я тебя послушаю? После всего…

— Это могло бы спасти твою жизнь, Паучиха, — он помолчал несколько секунд и добавил, — это должно было спасти твою жизнь.

— Ты действительно думал, что я, будучи женой главы клана, так легко оставлю поместье, да ещё и упущу шанс встретиться со старым любовником спустя столько лет?

— Я всегда думал, что ты умеешь расставлять приоритеты, Юй Цзыюань.

— А я всегда думала, что ты умеешь выбирать, кому стоит служить, Чжао Чжулю, — её голос по-прежнему звучал холодно, но всё же надломился, и на краткое мгновение в нём прозвучала затаённая обида.

— Ты знаешь, что у меня… — начал было он, но ему не дали договорить.

— Хватит, Сжигающий Ядра, — она остановила его жестом, — ты пришёл сюда явно не для того, чтобы оправдываться перед бывшей любовницей.

Пистолет, всё это время лежавший на подоконнике, резко оказался в её руках, а с губ главного телохранителя клана Вэнь сорвалась усмешка.

— Неужели сможешь меня застрелить? — он продолжал играться, растягивая время.

— Не помню, чтобы я страдала сентиментальностью, даже в те годы, когда у нас были… отношения, — оба внимательно смотрели друг на друга, направив оружие и готовясь в любой момент выстрелить.

— Ни капли не изменилась, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка уже не напоминала издевательство, в ней читалась грусть, — всё такая же холодная, гордая и неукротимая. Мне даже жаль, что всё вышло так, как вышло.

В темноте блеснуло тонкое лезвие, отразившее лунный свет, прядь волос упала на пол.

— Всё ещё играешь грязно, Паучиха, — легко уклонившись, он даже не посмотрел на воткнувшийся в стену нож.

— Ты забыл, что связался с той, кто, как и ты, принадлежит миру мафии? — оскалилась она. — Я должна была мирно ждать, пока ты лишишь меня жизни, как и лишил всех тех, кто встретился тебе по дороге в мои покои?

— Это бы значительно облегчило мою работу, — раздался первый выстрел, и две фигуры закружились в бешенной пляске смерти.

Секундное замешательство и задержка стали роковыми: боль пронзила сначала бок, а следом и грудь; мадам Юй, невнятно прохрипев что-то, начала оседать, но от падения на пол её остановили чужие сильные руки.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он тихо, а после едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к губам. В последний раз. — Прости, что отрёкся от тебя и твоих чувств, но все эти годы я хранил любовь к тебе и буду хранить её до самого конца.

Истекающая кровью хозяйка поместья Юньмэн Цзян лишь улыбнулась уголками окровавленных губ, и сердце её замерло навсегда.

***  
Раздался взрыв.

— Не оборачивайся, А-Чэн, — Вэй Ин сжал его плечи, не дав взглянуть на полыхающее ярким пламенем поместье, — не оборачивайся.

Цзян Чэн крепко сжал руки, едва ли сдерживая слёзы; им так и не удалось найти Яньли, но оставалась надежда, что кто-то из слуг успел увести её, ведь мадам Юй знала о нападении.

— Идём, Вэй Ин, — в дрожащем голосе послышались первые стальные нотки, — нам нужно найти Яньли, а после…

«А что после?» — спросил сам себя новый глава клана Цзян; клана, от которого осталось три человека — хорошо, если не два.

«А что после? — повторил он вопрос. — В эту ночь пролилось столько крови, что, видимо, нам не остаётся ничего больше, кроме как пролить ещё больше».

— А после? — потряс его за плечи Вэй Ин.

— А что будет после, мы решим, как только найдём сестру. Идём. Где твой Вэнь Нин?


	5. С тобою быть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @AkaashikChu   
> Кот, не бей ногами, я писал это, спав 3 часа.  
> Поведение СЛ тут оправдано травматическим шоком.  
> pg-13, сунсяо, харт/комфорт, романтика, свободный день недели сунсяо, реквест

— Даоцзан, — тихо позвал Сяо Синчэнь, — ты здесь?

Темнота перед глазами пугала Сун Ланя, но страх смешивался с злостью на самого себя. Он позволил ослепить себя, позволил оставить Синчэня без верной правой руки. Он оказался так слаб. Возможно, тот ублюдок Сюэ Ян действительно был прав, когда сказал, что Сун Ланю не место в мафии. Без глаз уж точно. Слепой снайпер. Как смешно это звучало, но он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Здесь, — Синчэнь провёл рукой вдоль обнажённой спины, — позволь я заплету тебя, Цзычэнь, твои волосы в жутком беспорядке.

Сун Лань лишь кивнул, не в силах произнести что-либо, в горле комком застрял вопрос, на который он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать ответ. Вопрос, который он не мог заставить себя задать.

Сяо Синчэнь тоже молчал, увлечённо разбирая перепутанные тёмные волосы гребнем. Он давно не спал нормально, не отходя от постели своей верной правой руки, пока тот не пришёл в себя и ещё день после. Он не мог заставить себя уйти, не желал оставлять Сун Ланя в одиночестве после всего случившегося. Где-то в глубине души змеёй оплетал её страх, что он может потерять его навсегда.

— Сяо Синчэнь, — голос Сун Ланя дрогнул, он так давно не звал его по имени.

— Да, Цзычэнь? — чужие руки замерли, чтобы через мгновение одна из них прикоснулась к плечу.

— Зачем ты возишься со мной? Я ведь теперь бесполезен, — он горько усмехнулся. Хотелось курить и, может быть, плакать. Совсем чуть-чуть. От того, что он оказался слишком слаб для того, кто стал всем его миром. — Почему ты не найдёшь себе нового снайпера? Среди наёмников много тех, кто с радостью станет служить тебе. Пускай клан только начал постепенно подниматься, но его уже заметили другие.

Синчэнь сжал чужое плечо, прикусил собственную губу, собираясь с мыслями, подбирая верны слова.

— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что не оставлю, — он аккуратно развернул чужое тело к себе. Так хотелось погладить Цзычэня по щеке, успокоить. Он вновь напоминал маленького промокшего и израненного котёнка, как и в день, когда стал служить ему. Но у этого котёнка всё ещё были зубы и когти, которыми он умел пользоваться, — есть шанс, что мы сможем вернуть тебе зрение. Я говорю с врачами по этому поводу практически каждый день, договариваюсь об операции.

— Не оставишь меня? — Сун Лань резко подался вперёд, обнимая главу клана. — Почему, даоцзан?

— Ты не помнишь? — голос Сяо Синчэня погрустнел. — Я ведь сказал, что люблю тебя.

Повторить это во второй раз оказалось не легче, чем в первый, но он должен был.

— Я не ищу нового снайпера, потому что тебе можно восстановить зрение. Да и зачем мне снайперы всего мира, если рядом не будет тебя. Я действительно люблю тебя, Сун Цзычэнь. Я не могу заставлять тебя бороться дальше, ты сильно пострадал и, возможно, хочешь выйти из этой «игры», я не стану держать тебя, лишь помогу вернуть зрение. Но я хочу спросить, хочешь ли ты быть со мной? Не только как снайпер; не только как правая рука; как…

Сун Лань наощупь отыскал его губы, прикладывая пальцы, заставляя замолчал, а после потянулся за поцелуем, который значил «да».

Как он мог оставить того, кто был для него всем миром? И, кажется, того, кто считал его всем миром.


	6. Поцелуй на удачу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Поцелуй на удачу" сичэн, романтика, много переговоров, реквест

— Просто признайтесь, что вам нравится наряжать меня в женскую одежду, — бурчал себе под нос Цзян Чэн, пытаясь справиться с застёжкой лифчика, — ну хотя бы Вэй Усянь в этот раз тоже страдает.

Вэй Ин показал ему язык, мешая Яньли красить его.

— Неужели нельзя замаскировать нас как-то иначе? Я выгляжу глупо в этом всём!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я люблю тебя абсолютно любым, наряд не играет никакой роли, — улыбнулся Лань Хуань, — даже с лёгким макияжем ты мой Ваньинь, которого я люблю.

— Извращенец, — Цзян Чэн развернулся к зеркалу, чтобы распустить волосы и уложить их в хотя бы бренное подобие причёски, но через пару секунд тихо добавил, — спасибо.

— Среди кланов неспокойно после падения Пристани, — голос главы Лань резко стал холодным и серьёзным, — Вэни ищут вас, чтобы полностью уничтожить. Их не прельщает мысль, что Юньмэн Цзян может возродиться и попытаться отомстить, да и Вэнь Чжао не прощает обид. Ваша смерть сыграет первому клану на руку сразу в нескольких аспектах и укрепит страх перед ними.

— А что с подготовкой, — Цзян Чэн замолчал, подбирая верные слов к тому, что они задумали, — Аннигиляции?

— Ланьлин Цзинь пока что отказывают нам в поддержке, — покачал головой он, — наследники клана Цзинь весьма не против избавиться от тех, кто задавливает авторитет их семьи, но вот Гуаньшань расположен к Вэнь Жоханю.

— То есть для Аннигиляции Солнца нужно провести переворот ещё и в Ланьлине…

— Переворот лишь дело времени, — наконец-то подал голос Вэй Ин, о присутствии которого из-за тишины успели забыть, — если бы делами клана занимался только Цзысюань, возможно, он не решился бы пойти против отца, но поскольку подле нашего дорого мистера Павлина Гуанъяо, это лишь дело времени.

— Я же просила тебя не называть его так, А-Сянь, — Яньли несильно толкнула его в бок.

— Прости-прости, шицзе, — он мило посмотрел на неё, с только одним подведённым глазом это выглядело несколько комично, — но он правда иногда своим поведением напоминает самовлюбленного павлина!

— А-Сянь! — голова Яньли поникла, слова Вэй Ина задели её.

— Вэй Усянь, — рыкнул в его сторону Цзян Чэн, — замолчи уже, ради всех богов.

— Я не могу замолчать прямо сейчас, потому что ещё не закончил говорить про скорый переворот просто отвлёкся на… Цзысюаня, — он улыбнулся Яньли и в улыбке читалась попытка извиниться, — так вот. Сам Цзысюань вряд ли бы пошёл против отца, скрипел бы зубами, но исполнял ту работу, которую свалил на него Гуаньшань, пока сам гуляет по борделям с красивыми девицами и не только, но в этой игре одно неприятное «но». И имя этого «но» — Гуанъяо, у которого явный зуб на Гуаньшаня; непутёвый отец принял его, только когда Цзыюсьань вступился за брата-бастарда.

— То есть ты предлагаешь нам просто ждать, ожидая, пока Гуаньшань внезапно умрёт, а клан достанется одному из сыновьей? — Цзян Чэн скривился. — Не находишь, что план так себе?

— У тебя есть лучше, А-Чэн? — Вэй Ин пожал плечами. — Если ты предлагаешь пойти на самоубийство втроём…прошу прощения, вдвоём, потому что шицзе не должна в это вмешиваться, и попытаться перебить Вэней, то этот план ещё хуже. Нам остаётся лишь ждать в безопасном месте. К слову, о безопасном месте, глава Лань, вы так и не сказали, куда мы отправляемся?

— Вы слышали о клане И Сяо, что недавно достаточно громко заявил о себе в мафиозном мире?

— Это у них не так давно ослепили правую руку главы, правильно?

— Именно, — кивнул Лань Хуань, — за одну небольшую услугу глава клана Сяо Синчэнь обещал приютить и обеспечить вашу безопасность.

— А можно ли ему доверять? — Цзян Чэн отнёсся к этому несколько настороженно; о связях главы И Сяо говорили многое, конечно, он не знал, что правда, а что ложь, но слухи ходили неприятные. Самым неприятным из них являлась сомнительная связь с одним из наёмников Цзинь Гуанъяо Сюэ Яном. Тот ещё безумец.

— Да, — Лань Хуань вновь кивнул, — поверь мне, Ваньинь, та услуга, которую я собираюсь оказать главе И Сяо, не располагает к его предательству.

— Что вы имеете в виду, глава Лань? — в разговор вмешалась Яньли.

— Там, где дело касается судьбы возлюбленного… — грустно улыбнулся Лань Хуань, — думаю, мне не стоит продолжать, дева Цзян, вы точно прекрасно поймёте меня.

— Вот оно что…

— А теперь нам стоит поторопиться, скоро прибудет машина.

***

Лань Сичэнь буквально втащил Цзян Чэна за руку в пустые покои.

— Сестра очень просила тебя не смазать мне макияж, — ему хотелось потянуться за поцелуем, но тогда просьба точно не будет исполненной.

— У нас будет немного времени, чтобы дева Цзян смогла поправить твою смазанную помаду, а я принесу ей свои безусловно искренние извинения. Мне не хватало тебя, Ваньинь, и не будет хватать, пока мы не будем уверены, что вы спокойно можете показаться на людях.

Лань Сичэнь аккуратно расстегнул верхние пуговицы тёмно-фиолетовой блузки, покрывая поцелуями и засосами плечи.

— Лань Хуань, — с губ Цзян Чэна сорвался стон, — хватит, я с таким трудом оделся во всё это, раздеть меня сейчас не самый лучший вариант, тем более ты сам говорил, что у нас не так много времени.

Стоило тому отпрянуть, Цзян Чэн глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Лучше скажите мне, глава Лань, что за услугу вы планируете оказать главе Сяо? — в мафиозных кругах не существовало абсолютно безопасных и безобидных услуг, это он усвоил ещё в детстве.

— Ничего такого, о чём тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, Ваньинь, — он поцеловал чужую руку, — всего лишь договориться о нескольких операциях в клиниках, что принадлежат моему клану. Без имён. И кое-что разузнать.

— Разузнать? — он напрягся. — Будь осторожен. Я не намерен вернуться в качестве главы Цзян, чтобы похоронить ещё и тебя.

Он пытался язвить, отшучиваться, но на самом деле Цзян Чэну было очень страшно. Он потерял слишком многих в короткий срок. Лань Сичэнь не тот, кого бы ему хотелось отдать в холодные руки смерти.

Лань Хуань притянул возлюбленного к себе, глубоко целуя; до последней капли воздуха и даже чуть больше.

— Будем считать, что это мой поцелуй на удачу, — улыбнулся он, — идём, нам стоит вернуться к Вэй Усяню и деве Цзян. У нас действительно не так много времени, а её ещё подправлять твой макияж, выслушивая, как я не хотел рушить её работу и как мне жаль.


	7. Первая встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> нинсянь, поддержка, намёк на влюблённость/симпатию с первого взгляда, неделя нинсянь

Выстрел звучал за выстрелом, пистолет не замолкал ни на секунду до того момента, как обойма не опустела. Вэнь Нин снял наушники, которые защищали уши от шума стрельбы, и довольно улыбнулся. Его навыки с каждым днём становились всё лучше и лучше.

— Ни одного промаха, — рядом послышался чужой восторженно-весёлый голос, — поразительный результат! Впрочем, чего ожидать в одном из великого клана Вэнь.

Вэнь Нин замялся, рассматривая юношу, пришедшего в тир; он никак не ожидал пересечься с кем-то, время было рассчитано верно — до соревнований оставалось ещё несколько часов; никто из его клана не стал бы приходить тренироваться, будучи уверенными в своих силах, а для гостей резиденции подготовили отдельный тир. Он не должен был пересечься ни с кем.

— О, — юноша в чёрных джинсах и красной футболке с рисунком лотоса наклонил голову с ещё большим любопытством разглядывая стрелка, точнее его реакцию, — я застал тебя врасплох, прости, я не хотел напугать. Здесь просто было чертовски скучно, я решил прогуляться и услышал стрельбу, решил заглянуть. Ты поразительно точно стреляешь.

С каждым новым словом Вэнь Нин заливался краской всё больше, он старался отвести взгляд, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть своё смущение, но всё равно возвращался к собеседнику, который словно бы магией приманивал к себе всё своё внимание.

— С-спасибо, — юноша слегка поклонился, — молодой господин Вэй. Но в-вам нельзя находиться здесь до начала соревнований…

— Ох, — на его лице отразилась по истине детская обида, как будто у приёмного сына клана Цзян отобрали понравившуюся игрушку, всучив вместо неё что-то абсолютно неинтересное, но через мгновение на нём засияла улыбка, которая едва заметно отдавала коварством, — я точно не могу посмотреть, как стреляет молодой господин из клана Вэнь?

От «молодой господин» Вэнь Нин покраснел ещё больше, с каждым мгновением всё больше напоминая по цвету солнце, что находилось на гербе их клана.

— Я… Молодой господин Вэй, вы перепутали, меня зовут Вэнь Нин, и я всего лишь слуга… Я даже не буду участвовать в соревнованиях…

— Вэнь Нин, — повторил тот, словно пытаясь распробовать имя на вкус, — почему же ты, Вэнь Нин, не будешь участвовать? С твоими навыками стрельбы, да и если я правильно помню правила, любой, кто является частью клана, в праве принять участие.

«Я не достоин, — хотелось сказать ему, но ещё больше с губ рвалось, — я боюсь».

— Впрочем, — добавил Вэй Ин, — тебе необязательно рассказывать. Могли бы мы тогда просто пострелять вместе?

— Но… Да, конечно, если молодой господин Вэй окажет мне такую честь, — Вэнь Нин протянул ему пистолет.

Вэй Ин коснулся чужой руки задержавшись с касанием на дольше, чем требовалось. Он решил, что обязательно уговорит Вэнь Нина поучаствовать в соревнованиях. А самое главное он обязательно научит его верить в себя.


	8. Единственный, кто может причинить тебе боль —это я

Темнота перед глазами Сун Ланя не желала отступать; врачи говорили, что для полного восстановления тому понадобится несколько месяцев, а, возможно, и полгода. Но Сун Лань не мог всё это время просто сидеть и ничего не делать в резиденции И Сяо. Спустя несколько долгих лет он впервые взял в руки вместо винтовки или пистолета катану. Он мысленно поблагодарит господина Яо, который долгое время учил его не просто ближнему бою, но и часто включал в программу тренировки с завязанными глазами. Это помогло Сун Ланю быстро привыкнуть к тьме перед глазами, он не мог позволить Сяо Синчэню постоянно возиться с ним, как с маленьким ребёнком, и водить везде за ручку. Он должен был быть сильным. Он должен был быть опорой для даоцзана.

Половица рядом с ним скрипнула. Катана в руках в мгновение ока оказалась перед чужой шеей.

— Ты не меняешь, Цзычэнь, — голос Сюэ Яна он не спутал бы ни с кем другим, — всё также не гостеприимен и сразу же кидаешься на гостей с оружием.

— Ты тоже не особо изменился, Чэнмэй, — огрызнулся в ответ Сун Лань, — так и не смог запомнить, что для визита нужно приглашение, и что гости входят через дверь, а не через окно. Неужели господин Яо никак не смог научить тебя тому, что проникать на чужую территорию нельзя?

— Он научил меня обратному, — лба Сун Ланя коснулось дуло пистолета.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Как тебе новая цепь, Цзычэнь? — первым повисшую тишину разорвал Сюэ Ян, которому невероятно сильно хотелось задеть Сун Ланя посильнее, вывести из себя и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. — Смотрю, что новый хозяин обращается с тобой не очень бережно, раз позволил своей верной зверушке потерять зрение.

Сун Лань крепче сжал рукоятку катаны, злость постепенно нарастала, но он знал, что Сюэ Ян только этого и добивается; за почти пять лет вместе он неплохо успел изучить его. Они оба прекрасно успели изучить друг друга.

— Цепь? — он усмехнулся. — Ты явно что-то путаешь, Чэнмэй, на цепи я был в те времена, когда находился подле господина Яо, сейчас же я свободен.

— Забавная свобода, — на лице Сюэ Яна всё ярче расцветала ухмылка, — с учётом того, что главе И Сяо Синчэню тебя фактически подарили. Господин Яо просто передал тебя с твоей цепью в другие руки, а не дал свободу.

— Играешь с огнём, Чэнмэй, — прошипел Сун Лань.

— И что же ты сделаешь? — Сюэ Ян лёгким движением поддался вперёд, позволив лезвию оставить на шее небольшой след. — Перережешь мне горло? Поверь, я успею спустить курок, и мы умрём вместе. Я буду рад, увести тебя с собой на тот свет. Но сможешь ли ты оставить своего верного даоцзана в одиночестве?

— Зачем ты явился, Чэнмэй? — если бы Сун Лань мог, он бы крайне недовольно посмотрел на Сюэ Яна. — Ты бы не пришёл просто, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной.

Губы Сюэ Яна изогнулись в кривой, практически безумной улыбкой.

— Ты прав, Цзычэнь, — голос его был спокоен, даже холоден, но от этого ни на секунду не безумнее, — высказать тебе то, что я думаю о тебе это лишь приятное дополнение. Я пришёл, чтобы узнать, насколько правдивы слухи о твоём зрении.

— Слухи? — Сун Лань усмехнулся. — Ты хорошо врёшь, Чэнмэй, но сомневаюсь, что произошедшее успело стать достоянием всех кланов. Даоцзан обратился к господину Яо?

— Отнюдь, — в холодном голосе послышалось практически кошачье удовольствие и мурлыканье, — он обратился ко мне. Но, мой дорогой Цзычэнь, ты не прав, разговоры о твоей слепоте успели стать достоянием нескольких кланов. Кто-то — пожелавший сохранить свою личность в тайне — принёс на чёрный рынок новость о том, что низверг ферзя клана И Сяо и теперь от них не будет никакой пользы и никакого вреда.

— И ты прибыл, чтобы сообщить мне об этом?

— А, может быть, чтобы закончить то, что я начал, — Сюэ Ян довольно облизнулся.

— Это был не ты, — ни секунду не раздумывая, ответил Сун Лань, — будь это ты, у меня не осталось бы ни единого шанса на восстановление зрения. Нечего было бы восстанавливать. А ещё бы ты с радостью пополнил бы свою коллекцию языков. Ты ведь всё ещё пытаешься подсунуть господину Яо тот самый чай?

— Ты всё ещё помнишь об этом, Цзычэнь?

— Я многое помню, Чэнмэй. Даже о том, что хотел бы позабыть раз и навсегда, — он опустил катану, пряча лезвие в ножны, — если это всё, то я благодарю тебя за информацию, будь добр исчезнуть из резиденции И Сяо, иначе ночь проведёшь в подвале. Возможно, не только ночь. Пока господин Яо не соизволит забрать тебя.

— Нет, — Сюэ Ян засмеялся, — это далеко не всё, мой дорогой Цзычэнь. Я найду того, кто сотворил это с тобой, и уничтожу его. Он будет страдать долго. Очень долго.

Сюэ Ян медленно отвёл пистолет от чужого тела и продолжил:

— Потому что единственный, кто может причинять тебе боль; единственный, кто может лишить тебя жизни — это я. А я очень не люблю, когда кто-то делает что-то с теми, кто принадлежит мне.

Не дав Сун Ланю сказать ни единого слова, Сюэ Ян резко и грубо поцеловал его, довольно мурча от вкуса крови.

— Твою мать, что тут происходит?! — чужой грубый голос заставил обоих дернутся, Сун Лань перевёл невидящий взгляд на стоящих на пороге комнаты Сяо Синчэня и Цзян Чэна.


End file.
